Bart Allen
Bartholomew "Bart" Allen (alias The Flash) was a Mutate with the ability of Superhuman Speed and a current member of the Justice League. Biography Early Life Barry Allen and a twin brother were born on October 22, two weeks late, to Henry and Nora Allen in the small midwestern town of Muscatine, Iowa. The brother was pronounced stillborn by Dr. Gilmore. However, in actuality, he had been born healthy, but given to another family, the Thawnes, whose child had died during birth. The lateness of Barry's birth only foreshadowed his bad habit of always being late. Barry grew up reading the adventures of his favorite superhero, Jay Garrick, the original Flash, and acted many of his hero's adventures out with his friend and future actress, Daphne Dean. When he was a child, his mother was killed and his father was convicted. The drive to prove his father was innocent gave Barry a strong belief in justice. In junior high, Barry had a reputation for being slow and easy-going. On his first date, he went to a carnival. His date had wanted to put a little motion in his life, and they went on the roller coaster first thing. Because of this, he developed a fear of roller coasters, a fear that he didn't get rid of until much later in his life. That night during an electrical storm, Barry was doused in electrified chemicals after a bolt of lightning streaked through a window, shattered a case full of chemicals and bathed Barry in the electrified chemicals. Dazed, he decided to return home in a taxi. However, the taxi started to pull away without noticing him. Barry sprinted after it, only to run straight past it as if it had been standing still. He decided to sit down and recollect his thoughts at a diner. A passing waitress accidentally spilled the items of her tray onto Barry, who amazingly caught them all in mid-air and returns them to the tray. The next day, feeling like an outsider, he ran away. He began life as a petty thief to get by and soon began working for people who bought goods off of him. Leading him to live an extravagant lifestyle, often using false names along the way. SV S2 In 2001, Bart worked with a fence named Hanison, although Hanison often cheated Bart out of the stolen goods' true value. Bart happened to be in Metropolis when Jonathan Kent was about to get run over by a drunk driver. Before Clark Kent could rescue him, Bart rescued Jonathan at super-speed but also stole his wallet. SV S4 Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Speed: It appears that Barry Allen can practically run at almost any speed, even the speed of light under his own power. After returning to life, when he is running away from the league, Barry admits to Superman that the reason why Superman won races against him was due to the races being for charity. Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10, are dangerous to both the people and to the environment. This speed would still be the equivalent to approximately 2 miles per second, allowing him to cross the United States in about 23 minutes, or circle the world in about 3 hours. The Flash rarely achieves such speed in populated areas due to the effects of sonic disruptions and air displacements. His cruising speeds are subsonic (less than 770 mph; the speed of sound at sea level). This is fast enough to move through most cities and around people without causing too much disruption to the population. He can also run across bodies of water and up the sides of buildings. *'Superhuman Stamina': Can run at accelerated speeds for long periods of time without tiring or stressing his body. The degree of his endurance is unknown, as he's never been shown as getting tired at all. *'Vortex Creations': By running in a circle at a certain speed, Barry Allen is able to create a vortex with a variety of affects. One effect is pulling the air away from the center in order to suffocate an enemy. Another effect is levitating whoever and whatever was in the center. Also, able to send anyone or anything into another dimension when running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gases. Barry Allen can also spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane-speed winds that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. When putting out forest fires, what Flash does is create a pocket tornado by running around the perimeter of the area. The updraft lowers the temperature inside the funnel and raises the fire off the ground which takes away its fuel source. *'Increased Perceptions': The Flash possesses the ability to alter his perceptions so that falling objects can appear to be standing still and can be caught and moved back to their normal position. He can do this so quickly as to have it happen invisibly to the normal human eye. He can strike a single opponent hundreds of times in a second or multiple opponents two or three times in a second. He can disarm or jam any number of opponents weapons before they are even aware of his movement and can hurl small projectiles at hypersonic velocities. Notes Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Justice League members Category:Mutates Category:Humans